Wycvyn
Wycvyn (Qeelish: Number Ones) is a Qeelsian prison gang, operating in most major prison facilities. Consisting of many ethnicities, the Wyncyn is one of the most diverse gangs in Qeelsia, while also being one of the most ruthless. Origins Wyncyn was founded around 1985 by Lolai Dafara Qeelsia (b. 1953) and Yukura Qeelsia. Both career criminals, they setup a small network for protection and making money. With the emergence of the then larger BB75 gang, Lolai and Yukura found themselves in need of more power quickly, and started recruiting on a basis of loyalty instead of ethnicity, as most other prison associations did. Wynvyn was originally a single gang, but split into three sections in 1995, shortly after the murder of Yukura Qeelsia by a BB75 member. * Craq Tinisa '''(Black Glory) * '''Anniksi Bunes (Charming Boys) * C.T.A.B. June (CTAB Youth) Craq Tinisa is refered to as the footsoldier section. Responsible for most of the violence, smuggling and prostitution perpetrated by the organization, they are heavily cracked down on by officers. Anniksi Bunes consists of newer inmates, learning how to conduct themselves as members of Wynvyc, before they're transfered to Craq Tinisa. C.T.A.B. June is the youth section, consisting of imprisoned youth between the ages of 18 to 25. Due to their youth and inexperience, they're usually tasked with the jobs that would land a more experienced member with a life sentence or solitary confinement if caught. Identifiers * Shortenings like CT,' AB',' CTAB' * The number 85 * Tattoos of dogs and severed fingers * Green and yellow clothing to show allegiance to Huan Seyk and Wanzika * "Yet zo BB" (Death to BB) tattoos Qeelsia Maximum riot Main article: Qeelsia Maximum riot Wynvyc played a major role in the 2004 Qeelsia Maximum riot, which claimed the lives of 83 people, including ten officers. The riot lasted seventeen days, from the 2. Nilkul to 19. Nilkul. Around 32 Wynvyc members, including 28 C.T.A.B. members died in the riot, most by stabbing. A youth member named Sanati Qeelsia was tortured during the entire duration of the riot, seventeen days, and survived. He had both his hands removed, was blinded in one eye, had all teeth extracted, several cuts and burn on his body, partially castrated, had his kneecaps removed and his earlobes stretched by BB75 members. Due to the violent nature of his ordeal, he was granted release to heal. Sanati commited suicide a year after. After the riot, many old and new members had memorial tattoos made for Sanati, who is refered to as a martyr by members. The violent torture of Sanati by BB75 members sparked fear of a massacre within the prisons after the riot, so several participating members were moved to other facilities and put in solitary confinement. The members who were moved, three young men, were brutally tortured to death two years after the riot by another gang, paid by Wynvyc as retaliation. After one of the participants was released in 2014, he was kidnapped and murdered by Huan Seyk members. Category:Gangs